


once an alpha now an omega

by Trixery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixery/pseuds/Trixery
Summary: Draco has been forced by his father to pose as an alpha but now that his father is in Azkaban Draco has decided to stop pretending and become the omega he is.Its their eight year in Hogwarts and Harry is the alpha of all alphas, this year he will notice something different about his nemisis.





	1. Alpha omega

**Author's Note:**

> this is uploaded on fanfiction and ps i have dyslexia so bare with me please <3 
> 
> Love comments so if you want please tell me what you think.

Draco was in his room at Hogwarts, this was the beginning of his eight year at the school. Everything felt different now, some of his friends had decided to come to the extra year and so had he. What else should he have done? His father was in Azkaban and his mother was at that moment going through the divorce so that she could move away. Her plan was to leave the country and move to France. She had offered Draco to come with her but he knew what that would have led to, matchmaking from hell. No she could survive just fine on her own. His mother was an alpha so she didn't have any problems leaving her mate and his father was also an alpha, and they had never really bonded so his father wouldn't feel much about breaking their contract in marriage either.

Draco sat himself down on his bed and started unpacking his trunk. Neatly packed robes were the first things he pulled out. If there was something he would miss about his mother is was her great sense of fashion. Under the robes were some pants and sweaters in different colours and materials. Draco moved a bit slowly while he unpacked, if it was because he dreaded to acctually finish he did not know but he was willing to bet money on it. Even if he was looking forward to begin the new term he was a bit terrified of what the others would think when they saw him.

At the bottom of the trunk next to some of his ties was a small golden box. Before the pills that suppressed his ranking had been stored in that box. As embarrassing as it was he, Draco Malfoy was and would always be an omega. He still remembered when his father had told him about his birth.

The day of Draco's birth his mother had been so happy, receiving her first child. But even if she had been happy, his father had been furious, that child that his wife held in her arms was an omega. His fathers first reaction had been wanting to scream and tell his wife that she must have cheated and that the child was not his, but that hair on the baby's head was the exact same color as Lucius hair. A sad day was what his father often said when he referred to Draco's birthday. Now you might wonder why the Malfoys didn't get more children but that were easy to explain. Narcissa and Lucius were both alphas so they had a bit more difficulties getting pregnant than other couples but somehow they did manage to get Draco. Narcissa was the only one that referred to her son as a miracle.

The pills had been specially made only for him so that he could suppress his omega rank and pose as an alpha. But as his father was now in Azkaban and wouldn't come out ever again Draco didn't receive more pills. He didn't want any either, now that the war was over he just wanted to forget about his sad childhood and continue with his new life. Even if that was the truth he was still dreading the day when his omega scent would be so strong that others would feel it too. Draco knew that he had been horrible during all those years and he just knew that the alphas of the school would torment him. But he deserved it, all of it. Luckily he had his wand that he could use if the alphas got out of hand. But the wand wouldn't be able to stop him if he was ordered by an alpha to do something. A shiver went down his spine at that thought.

"OMG Draco, you are here!" Blaise yelled as he ran through the dooropening into the room. "I was worried that you would change your mind about coming to school." With fast movements he was by Draco's side and looked at the object in his hands. "Oh, the suppressing medication?" He was one of those few who knew about Draco's ranking.

"Yeah." Draco lifted the lid of the box and showed his friend that the box was empty.

"What? Where are the pills? Have you ordered more?" Blaise stood up and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"No, I am done hiding. I will stop pretending to be an alpha just to make my father, who is never coming home, happy." Draco closed the lid of the box and put it carefully on his desk.

"Wow that's really brave of you, or foolish." Blaise was impressed by Draco's decision as he knew that Draco thought it was embarrassing to be an omega. An omega craved contact by its mate, they were often weak, small and was always on the receiving end.

"Yeah I think so too, it is foolish of me but if it goes bad you will always be there to protect me, right?" Draco sneered at his friend and Blaise knew that if anyone was brave enough to do something to Draco they would need stitches. So he was sure that if anyone needed protection it sure as hell wasn't Draco.

"Of course, your my mate!"

"Yeah but not your mate mate!" Draco said and this caused Blaise to laugh. Only Draco could say something like that with a stern expression on his face.

"No, even if you are good looking for a guy I still like my beta lady." Blaise smiled as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Wait have you met your mate?" Draco was a slight bit jealous of Blaise, he also wanted to have a mate to share his life with.

"I just started to find a certain woman, well,,, sexy as hell." Blaise looked down on the floor and didn't dare to look Draco in the eyes.

"Who?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Pansy Parkinson." Blaise whispered. Draco felt a huge relief as he heard that answer. Pansy really liked Draco and used to call him hers. But he had tried for so long to show her that he didn't feel that way for her and then the war came.

She sadly heard something in the war that she just shouldn't have heard. Draco had stood in the chambers and muttered "Why fucking him of all bloody people? Why was it that damned Potter? Couldn't it have been someone else? Did he have to come and save me? Fuck! Why do I feel so?! It only makes it more difficult to hate him! I hate- fuck- I ha—hat—hate,,, why is it so difficult?" And then she had heard Draco whisper "I love you Potter" into the wall. This had made her fall from where she had been hiding and they had met up and talked it over during the summer. She was now another person in school that knew of his ranking. _It was a bit of fun to hear that she wasn't that surprised to begin with and that she actually had been thinking that I was gay for some time and because of my drama and meek body she had started to wonder if my ranking really was an alpha._ Draco thought as he started pack away some of his clothes.

"It is great that you like her! She might give you a chance this year!" Draco said and pulled up a shirt from his trunk.

"Sure and that she has been crushing on you for the last five years counts as nothing?" Blaise laid himself down on Draco's bed.

"She knows about my ranking so I think you will be okay." Draco said as nonchalant as possible.

"Wait what?!" Blaise sat himself up in record time and looked at Draco. "How, when, why?"

"I told her this summer." Draco started pulling at one of his socks from the pile of clothes on the bed and tried his best to find the other one. "Where is that damn sock?" He looked deeper into the pile.

"And your telling me this now? You should have told me before!" Blaise hurried to the door. "Wish me luck I have to start courting her now!" Then he disappeared through the door and out into the corridor. Draco let out a heavy breath and looked at his room.

It was a single bedroom, with a separate bathroom. Students were often divided in grades and ranking. The only ones in Slytherin back to the eight year was all betas and alphas, then it was him, the only omega, so he got to sleep alone in his room. It was the best solution really, because the scent alone especially during his heat would drive any alphas or betas insane. That was why the school had rooms for each grade so that the classmates could sleep together and then rooms that divided people into their ranking to make sure that omegas slept in the same room as omegas etc. But because he had been taking pills until now he had been staying in a room with the alphas in his class.

It felt good to be back, to have a chance to be a better person. Then Draco's thoughts took a turn, he started to think about when the affect of the pills would wear off. When would he start to smell like the omega he was? Oh dear Merlin what would Potter think? Harry bloody Potter he was the alpha over the alphas. He had the strongest scent in school and he had an even stronger alpha than any of the teachers. Potter could have anyone he wanted in the school, anyone. Someday he would feel a scent coming from an omega or beta that would capture his attention and then he would be hooked. Yeah someday Potter would feel the scent that would drive him insane if he couldn't mark that person at that very spot. What if he already had marked someone? What if he in that moment was telling his friends about his mate? Draco shook his head, why was he thinking of Potter now? He should be concentrating on getting ready to move to the great hall for some food. _I wonder if I will meet Potter on my way..._ _NO what am I thinking?!_ Draco decided to stop what he was doing and take a quick but needed shower to cool his head.

* * *

At the great hall there were lot of pupils already sitting down and enjoying their food as Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked in. Almost everyone stopped talking the moment they saw Draco and some even yelled "Death eater!" Draco felt shame running through his body and he started to doubt his decision to come to Hogwarts at all but was surprised when Potter stood up from his seat and instead of killing Draco on the spot he yelled, "The war is over abd Malfoy has as much right to be here as all of you!" If many went silent before it was nothing compare to when Harry had spoken. Not a single sound was made in the room and everyone looked in shock to see Harry Potter defend his enemy.

"I don't need you to fend for me Potter." Draco said as he walked into the room and passed the golden trio.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy." Harry said and started eating again. Ron looked at his mate and started saying that he shouldn't be nice to such a git as Malfoy.

Draco hurried to an empty seat at the Slytherin table with both Blaise and Pansy after him.

After they sat themselves down and started to eat Pansy leaned in towards Draco. "So how are you feeling hun? Having your prince charming defend you in front of all these people?" She smiled and gave Draco a nudge on his shoulder.

"Shut it Pansy!" Draco said right before he started to chew on a sandwich.

"Feisty this morning aren't we?" Pansy laughed and turned her attention towards Blaise. _My prince charming? Don't make me laugh!_ Draco thought as he glanced over to the dark haired alpha with those green dreamy eyes.


	2. Harry friends

Chapter 2- Harry

"Why did you stand up for that ferret?" Ron asked as he took another bite of his chicken. Harry turned towards Ron as he was prepared to answer his friend when Ginny appeared. It had been a bit of time sense they talked to each other. Ron and Hermione knew that their relationship didn't progress like others had hoped. Ginny had fallen in love with another person. This person was a beta and was in the same class as Harry, Ron and Hermione. It had come as a surprise to them all that she suddenly fell in love with Seamus. Ron had been so mad that he nearly spit fire when his sister told them about her new love. But Harry had never felt sad about it, he was actually thankful for Ginny that she ended their relationship. Even if Harry loved her he never had felt the urge to mate with her or mark her as his own. Not as Ron had when he had fallen in love with Hermione. Never in his life had Harry seen so many bite marks as they both had after their first mating. Even if he loved his friends he still didn't want to know and see much about stuff like that. On Hermione's and Ron's neck was now marks of a round circle with a rose inside it. They were as you would say mated for life.

It was the most romantic thing in the wizard world to mate with someone and to be able to mark each other. Even if it was hard to explain there was couples that never could get a mark, some people said that if there wasn't a mark after marking each other and making a bond, that those people was not meant to be with each other. But even if it was like that couples still held onto each other even if they never received a mark. Even in the muggle world there existed ranks as omega, beta and alpha but muggles was not very good at noticing their ranks or smell the scent of the different ranks. No they were not good at noticing stuff at all.

Harry and Ginny said hey to each other as she sat herself down beside Seamus. She leaned onto his arms and Ron hissed at her to stop.

"Ron what do you want to do after breakfast?" Hermione asked as she wanted him to stop his weird hissing sound. "Harry do you got any plans?"

"I was thinking about going down to Hagrid, he got himself a new cottage and I just want to see how it looks." Harry said and poured himself another glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh I want to go too! Can I?" Ginny asked which made Ron turn red.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" He yelled which made several heads turn and looking curiously at him. Harry was happy that it was Ron everyone was staring at and not him for a change. "You behaved like a ,," He got stopped in his sentence by a kick from Hermione. She gave him a look that said "If you don't stop talking I am going to hex you!" That did the trick and Ron shut his mouth.

Harry took a hold onto Ron's shoulder. "Mate it's alright, we are still friends Ginny and I. Plus I really am happy that Seamus and her have found happiness with each other." Ron turned his head towards his friend with tears in his eyes.

"You really are the best friend a bloke could have!" He slapped Harry on the back and then continued his breakfast.

Hermione smiled. "And a girl could have!" she added and laughed. Ginny however looked a bit sad as she looked down into her plate. Even if Ron had stopped in the middle of his sentence she could still figure out what he was about to say.

Seamus who didn't accept anyone being hurtful to his love moved closer to Ron. "Sorry Ron I know she is your sister but I won't tolerate such talk to my mate!" Seamus said with a stern tone. Everyone close to them turned their heads as they heard what he said.

"I just thought you were together, not that you were already mated!" Hermione said and gave them both a dashing smile.

"Well we actually have more news but let's talk about them in the common room." Ginny said as she stuffed her mouth full of bread.

"Well maybe we should se Hagrid later, after we hear the news?" Hermione looked at Ron with her doe eyes, begging him to agree with her. It was sad that the eyes always seemed to work on Ron and Harry even if he didn't like her that way, but how could anyone deny her anything with her big brown eyes.

Ron turned to Harry and tried to make big doe eyes but failed, extremely! Harry almost choked when he saw the pouting lip. "Are you trying to make me come to the common room too?" To his answer he got a nod from both Ron and Hermione. "You don't have to look stupid to make me come with you, okay?" He couldn't help but smile as his friends tried to look even sillier. Then it happened like he knew it would two omega girls came towards him with their eyes focused on him. This had happened ever sense his alpha presence became bigger than before and now after defeating Voldermort, well lets just say it didn't make him any less of an alpha. In fact it only increased his popularity and that was why he had started to like Malfoy. He was the only one that treated him like, well like a normal person. Even if his friends were treating him like they usually did they still sometimes treated him as if he was made of glass. He hated the look on their faces when they were worried of his well-being. Luckily they had dropped it down a notch after the war. It felt good just sitting around and being like everyone else.

"Hello Harry! We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch today." The girl with the brown hair said.

"No thank you, it was really nice of you to offer but I rather sit with my friends." Harry sighted, he had let them down in a gentleman kind of way, now they would go away just like the others before! But no those girls stood still in front of him.

"So you want us to sit with you and your friends instead?" The black haired girl asked and bit her lower lip. Harry felt exhausted, he hated this!

"No I.." He started saying but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Potter don't dare to court so he has little girls come and do it for him?" Malfoy said and sneered as he walked past him. The two girls hurried back to their seats and left Harry alone. He really had to remember to thank Malfoy for saving him!

"Oh that ferret!" Ron clenched his teeth and stared at Malfoy as he walked out from the hall.

"Actually I'm pretty thankful that he came and interrupted me. I just can't handle people coming onto me like that."

"Yeah we know." Ron said and smiled. "If I was single I would be so jealous of you. You can have who ever you want."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter if I do not know who I want to be with."

Ginny stood up and at the same time so did Seamus, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all heading to the common room. Harry couldn't help but notice the eyes of some of the pupils looking at him like ha was made out of candy.

* * *

In the common room they all sat down and were thankful that there weren't many people there yet as it still was time for breakfast. When Ginny saw that everyone was seated she stood up and took a hold onto Seamus hand. With an exchange of looks they turned to their friends. They had been happy to see that Neville and Dean also sat in the common room reading as the group walked inside.

"As you all know me and Ginny started dating some time ago." Seamus said and took a pause to look at Ginny who smiled. "But what all of you don't know is that we mated and it's the real deal." Seamus said and turned around showing everyone his neck. There was a triangle with spikes in it, small as a thumbnail but still there. Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't say a word, except for Harry who stood up and walked towards his friends.

"I am so happy for you both!" He said and gave the happy couple a hug. After this everyone seemed to wake up from their slumber. One after one gave the couple a hug and said their congratulations. Ginny was happy as she ever been and Seamus was beet red but they all was certain that they had never seen them so happy before and even Ron had to agree that his sister was extremely happy.


	3. Draco, talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco will have a talk with McGonagall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series and do not make any money of this!

Draco

Two weeks had gone by and Draco still didn't smell any different. If he really tried he could feel the slight scent of his omega side but it was still so weak so he was in luck. He had started thinking that this maybe wasn't the best idea to reveal his true rank but what was done was done. Even if he started to take pills again it would take almost two months for them to kick in and by that time he would have revealed his true form for the entire school anyway. No he had to stay strong! A Malfoy was never the one who took the wrong decision! But if his father would hear about this, he really didn't want to think about it and he didn't have to because his father would never come out from Azkaban!

* * *

Draco walked to his lesson in potions, even if he had liked the lessons more when his godfather was in charge he still found them enjoyable with professor Slughorn. He was a bit odd so to say, collecting pupils, but he was nice. It was weird to begin with but Draco had realised early in his eight year that all his teachers were extremely nice, even to a scumbag like himself. Why had he thought differently before? Well he had been under the influence of his father, he had to hate the teachers that wasn't up to his father's standards. He would never tell anyone this but his favourite professor in this school was the headmistress McGonagall. A Gryffindor of all things, but if he was honest his crush was also from Gryffindor. _Why? Why bloody him of all people in this bloody school?!_ Well if Draco was honest he knew why he liked that bloody Potter. _Why does he have to look so extremely sexy all the bloody time?! Oh dear Merlin! What did I just think?! NO Potter is not sexy at all! Even if his body looks perfect and his hair is a mess all the time and his eyes, oh his green eyes is to die for! No they are not to die for! What am I thinking? I am losing it!_ Draco looked around in the hall, luckily there was no one there yet other than himself, Blaise and Pansy. From the first day at school Blaise had been courting Pansy like there was no tomorrow and Pansy was starting to warm up to all the attention given to her. Draco thought it was sickening hearing Blaise telling Pansy how perfect she was. _Yeah like she is perfect with her layers upon layers of make-up, have Blaise even seen her without any? No she is not perfect one bit! But I can't tell her that she would try to hex me on the spot._ Draco smiled when he thought about Pansy trying to hex him. She would never get the chance! Even if she was good at hexing people, Draco knew that he was better than her. But he also knew that she was a slight bit insane and he never knew what she was capable of. Just as they walked down a long corridor Draco heard Blaise telling Pansy that her eyes were to die for and Draco stopped breathing. _Pansy's eyes, to die for? No her ugly eyes are only a window into her ugly soul. If anyone has eyes to die for it is Potter! Crap I did it again!_ Draco smacked himself in the head with his book. Blaise and Pansy stopped talking and hurried to stand next to their friend.

"Are you alright Draco?" Blaise asked as he looked at the mark the book had left on his friend's forehead. Draco wasn't really up for talking at the moment and continued walking without saying a word to his friends.

"Draco we are here for you! Is it the ome.." Pansy said but was cut off by Draco who looked at her with eyes that could kill. "Sorry Draco, but I thought that you were alright with coming out?" And in that exact moment when Pansy finished her sentence they met the Golden trio. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes and Draco on the other hand felt like his whole world was crumbling down.

"Oh if it isn't the weasel." Pansy looked at the redhead with a huge sneer on her face. Draco however just wanted to disappear. _Oh dear Merlin they must have heard or else they wouldn't just stand there looking stupid. Oh fuck, oh shit! Potter is looking at me with his to die for eyes._

"We havn't seen you in awhile, darkl," Ron started to say but was cut off by Hermione.

"Sorry but we are late for class." She took a hold of both them and led them towards the dungeon where the potion class would be held. When they were at a safe distance Draco turned his head towards Pansy.

"Really you just had to say it out loud? And in front of Potter!" Draco was so angry that he wanted to hex his friend right there on the spot.

"Sorry Draco but how should I have known that the golden trio would walk out from a corner just like that?" Pansy tried to look at Blaise for some support which she got.

"Draco you now that if Pansy knew they were near she would never have said anything about it!" Blaise looked at Draco and he knew that he had cooled his friend's head a bit. "Plus isn't it good? Pansy didn't say more than you coming out and that's a good thing."

Draco looked at his friend as if he was the biggest moron of all times. "How is that a good thing?!"

"Well now they only think that you're gay!" Blaise smiled and hurried of. He knew that Draco would have a fit and he would feel much better if there were more witnesses around him when Draco caught up to him.

"Oh you are so dead!" Draco yelled and hurried after his friend. _I am going to kill him! I don't care if I will go to Azkaban for this! He is dead!_

Draco rounded the corner nesr the potion lab and bumped right into the one person that he just didn't want to bump into, Potter. _Fuck! Why him of all bloody people? Oh dear lord, he smells so good._ Accidentally Draco had breathed in and caught the scent of Harry. His alpha was surely impressive and that smell almost was enough to make Draco lose his control. _Shit I have to get away as soon as possible! Or else I don't know what I will do! Fuck was it always this hard? No it must be because I haven't been eating the pills. Otherwise I would never be affected by the alpha scent in this way. Fuck my knees are getting weak._ Draco looked into his rivals eyes. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I want him to mark me right here. Oh shiit! I need help! Blaise come and save me you stupid moron! Dear Merlin my body is pulling itself towards him._ Then a saving hand came to Dracos rescue. Blaise took a hold of Draco's arm and pulled him into the classroom.

After his heart had stopped speeding Draco turned his head to his friend. "Thank you!" He whispered.

"No problem, but what in the world just happened?" Blaise looked worried. Never in his life had he seen Draco like that. It was like his mate had been in some sort of trance.

"I have no idea but I know one thing." Draco looked over his shoulder to see if the professor was ready to begin the lesson but he was still looking through some books. "I have to stay away from Potter!"

"No shit!" Blaise smiled but he was worried. Was it because Draco had stopped eating the pills? Would his behaviour change? Would he become someone else? Blaise looked at his friend who was in full speed writing down what the lesson would be about. Was there a chance that Draco would turn full omega? Blaise remembered those extreme omegas he had met, they craved their mates contact all the time and they couldn't live without feeling their mate near. He remembered his cousin who told him that his mother went away on a business trip for a week and that his father almost died of sorrow for not seeing his mate. Could that be Draco in a near future? Would he also become a needy mess?

* * *

After the lesson was done Draco made sure of leaving first with Blaise and Pansy. He could not afford to run into Potter again, not now. Draco had to speak to professor McGonagall! With fast strodes he hurried to the headmistress staircase after saying goodbye to his friends. In the beginning of the term he had been there a few times so he already knew the password. He walked up onto the staircase and took a deep breath.

"Strawberry tart." He said and the stair started to move. _Why is it always names of desserts that is the password to this bloody staircase?_ After a few seconds he was in front of the door that led into the headmistress room. Carefully he gave it a knock.

"Come in!" He heard from inside the room. The door opened and Draco looked inside. "Oh Draco, welcome." Professor McGonagall said and smiled. But when Draco didn't say anything or even walked inside she knew there was something wrong. They had got to know each other this term and she was under the impression that they had become good friends. "Is something wrong dearest Draco?" McGonagall walked over to him and looked into his silver eyes. She was one of those few people that could help someone by just looking at them. Draco felt his heart become lighter and he walked inside the room. After he was seated McGonagall sat herself down on her chair. "What is wrong Draco?"

"I-I,," Draco said and tried to find the words. "I was just wondering,," He took another pause and looked at paintings in the room. There was a painting of professor Dumbledore and one of professor Snape. He really missed both of them and he just wished that they both were alive. "You know about my pills professor." McGonagall nodded and looked unsure, she knew that Draco had told her that he had stopped taking them and needed a different room to live in but what was it now that was wrong? "I was just wondering if you knew anything about the pills." Draco said and realised he said it all wrong. "No, what I mean was, do you have any idea what will happen with my body now that I have stopped taking the medication to suppress my omega rank?"

McGonagall looked at Draco and she realised that the young boy sitting in front of her was now in the middle of changing. Because she knew perfectly well about the reasons behind taking the pills she felt sorry for the boy. The life he knew of would change.

"Draco, I am going to be honest with you." She took a pause and looked into his eyes. She knew that fear, she had seen it before in Draco's eyes. "You are going to change. The medication you have been taking in almost your entire life was to suppress the omega inside of you. I know that you told me that you didn't go into heat like other omegas. This will change, you are going to go into heat like a full omega and I know that the first times will be extremely painful for you as you have suppressed it for so long." She paused and looked at Draco who looked even more terrified than before. Even if it was hard to tell him he had to know the whole story now that he had asked her. "You will feel different from before and I am sure you have already noticed that the scents of alphas are affecting you more now than before." Draco nodded and remembered Potters scent from earlier. "Draco because you are a grown man your omega side won't come in steps as it does with young people. It will go faster for you and you have to cope with everything that will change in your body and mind quicker than others. I really feel sad for you but I know that you can do it!" Draco wasn't so sure about that but was happy that she believed in him. "But Draco remember that if you were to,, mate with anyone you have to take pills to prevent pregnancy." _OH DEAR MERLIN! That was one thing I totally forgot!_ "Draco, don't be scared! Breath!" professor McGonagall notice that the boy's complexion went from pale to white in a second and she gave him a glass of water and tried to ease the stress Draco felt building inside him. Why in heavens name had he stopped taking those damned pills?! Pregnant? Him? No fucking way! "Sweetheart I'm just saying if you are intimate with someone you should take precautions."

Never in his life had he thought that the day would come when he would be sitting with professor McGonagall and be talking about birth control pills! No his life just took a whole other turn than he thought it would!

After an hour talking to professor McGonagall Draco went to the great hall. He was starving! All his energy had gone to keep his cool and don't lose it. Plus that he nearly fainted when he heard about the pregnancy stuff. No he wouldn't let that happen to him! Ever! _But what if.. Shut it myself! No, not what if Potter and I would have babies! Damn they would be so cute!_ Draco stopped walking and looked around to make sure no one could see him. With fast movement he walked to a wall and hit his head on it. After making sure once again no one saw he started walking towards the great hall. _If I don't stop thing stupid things there are more walls in this school to hit my head on!_


	4. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know there are faults in my spelling and stuff but i hope you can enjoy the story either way X3   
> Please leave a comment if you like X3

Looking over the table in the potion lab he noticed that Malfoy was looking like he wanted to cry in any moment. What in the world was wrong with the blonde bloke? Was he sick? The most disturbing thing wasn't that he looked weird it was the lack of mean comments. If it had been the normal Malfoy he would have said something like "Watch where you are going Potter!" But he hadn't said anything like that, in fact he hadn't said anything AT ALL! Maybe he was in fact sick! Harry remembered how sweaty and warm he had been when they were standing next to each other before. Like a burning fire. Yeah he must have been sick! Harry thought back to the incident in the corridor when Malfoy had ran right into him. It had been an accident and he had been as shocked as Malfoy but there had been something else. The way Malfoy's eyes had gone completely blank for a second and his body had stiffened as he had inhaled Harry's scent, it wasn't a normal behaviour from Malfoy,, hell that wasn't normal behaviour from any alpha! In his life the only time he had seen eyes like that it had been on omegas coming to close to him. But that couldn't be it, right? Malfoy was and would always be an alpha.

Harry shot another look at the blonde bloke and was surprised to see that he was back to normal, well in colour at least. His face was not as pale like it had been in the corridor and he was not sweating like he had been just a minute ago. Was it a sickness that just came and went? _Oh just fuck it!_ Harry turned his attention towards professor Slughorn who was measuring up different potions.

"Harry, what should we do?" Ron asked and his eyes shone like bright suns.

"Do about what?" With a fast glance he could see that professor Slughorn was still trying to manage the measurements. Harry turned his attention towards his beaming friend.

"About _what_?! Are you stupid? About that bloody Malfoy!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear. This didn't help Harry understand anything at all and he made sure to give Ron a look that said "You have to explain!" Ron looked annoyed and shook his head. "About that ferret Malfoy being g-a-y."

This made both Harry and Hermione look more confused than before.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione whispered and looked at the stupid mate of hers.

"Miss Granger, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Slughorn asked as he walked to their table. With a blush on her cheeks she only shook her head. "I didn't think so." He turned his head towards the front of the classroom and continued his experiment. Harry just couldn't resist, he turned his head to see if Malfoy was looking in their direction, but he wasn't. The blond bloke was writing on his parchment and wasn't paying attention on what was happening around him. This was odd! Harry couldn't remember a time where Malfoy wasn't grinning when Harry or his friends was told to be quiet by a teacher.

A small piece of paper was given to Ron by Hermione and Harry had to stop himself from not laughing out loud as he read what was written on it. "Prepare yourself for a most painful death RON!"

Apparently Ron didn't think of it as funny, as he slumped down on his seat with an defeated look.

* * *

When the lesson was finished Harry noticed Malfoy darting off in a hurry. This didn't go unnoticed by Ron either as he grinned like the cheshire cat.

"Scared much?" Ron said and gathered his books. Hermione only sighed as she started walking in a slow pace to get out of the classroom. "Didn't you see how scared he was?"

"No I didn't." She was angry, it was easy to hear from the tone of her voice.

"I know it was my fault that you got called on and I am truly sorry Hermione but come on! How often do you happen to stumble onto the revelation that your nemesis is gay?" Ron looked at his friends as they walked down the hallway.

They both had to agree with Ron that it wasn't so often something like that occurred.

"But Ron is it something wrong to like someone from the same gender?" Harry had never seen it as something wrong, if you loved someone it didn't matter if that person was a boy or a girl.

"Of course not! Harry you know that my brother liked a man, sadly we didn't get the chance to meet him before the war and well you know the rest." Yes Harry knew the rest of that story. George had been so heartbroken that almost the whole family was certain that he would die. To lose someone you loved and his beloved twin brother,, no it had been too much! Luckily he had his mother that could help him. "But it is not okay for Malfoy to be gay!"

"Ronald that's not very nice to say!" Hermione stared him down. Harry could clearly hear his friend mutter something about `he hasn't been nice to us, always so damned nice all the time` and more when they walked back towards the common room. No Harry wasn't certain that he believed that Malfoy was gay. But he had never seen Malfoy in a relationship other than Parkinson chasing after him all the time.

"Urgh I am so hungry!" Ron patted himself on his stomach. "I think I will die of starvation!"

"We just had breakfast." Harry answered his friend and smiled. The only people he could remembered eating more than Ron was Dudley, Crabbe and Goyle. What he couldn't figure out was how his friend could stay so slim even if he ate like a horse.

"I am a growing man, I need to eat." This comment was enough to ease Hermione's angry expression and both her and Harry started smiling. "What?"

"I thought you were done growing." Harry noted as they walked side by side. "But if Hermione is going to punish you maybe it's better to eat a bit, she could be planning on holding you hostage in her dormitory or forcing you to eat snails." The memories of Ron sitting on Hagrid's couch spitting out one snail after another came to mind.

"She wouldn't dare." Ron said but he still looked worried as he turned his head towards Hermione. "I mean, you wouldn't do that. Right?"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Harry had started to notice something, something extremely different in the air. He had absolutely no idea what it was but still it was there. A scent so sweet and perfectly soft that his mind often wandered off. But from where the scent was coming from he had no idea. Who in the school smelled this good? The scent was so weak that he couldn't possibly search for that one person, he had tried and failed miserable.

"Maybe you're sick." Ron suggested to his friend as they walked down the stone path towards Hagrid's house. The weather was getting colder by the day and soon there would be snow covering the ground. From Hagrid's chimney came smoke and they all knew that he surely sat there with the tea ready for them. They had been invited to visit him for the day. Harry looked forward to be able to relax, he was never really able to do so inside the school. There was often people trying to get close to him and most of the time they tried to make him choose them for his future partner. Hagrid of course knew this all to well so that was why he now used to invite Harry and his friends at least four times a week to come and visit him in his cottage.

"Not likely Ron. What kind of sickness makes people smell scents that doesn't exist?" Harry asked and turned towards Hermione for support which he got. She nodded in agreement.

"I have never read about a sickness where people smelt flowery scents."

"No but Hermione you haven't read all the books in the world, have you?" Ron waited and he got her to agree with him, she had not read all the books in the world but she couldn't be far off by now. "Maybe someone hit you with a bad spell! It happened to my uncle once, he thought he was a rat from Egypt. He was down on his hands and searched for chees for two whole weeks. He didn't speak either he sounded exactly like a rat!"

"Ron how in the world did you know that he thought he was a rat from Egypt?" Harry asked his friend.

"From the sound! They have a different dialect than rats from England." Both Hermione and Harry looked sceptical as they exchanged looks behind Ron's back but he noticed the stares. "What, you don't believe me?"

"No I do not!" Hermione said and stomped up on the stairs to Hagrid's cottage. With a small knock on the door they were met by a huge figure. Hagrid smiled when he saw the three of them standing there waiting to get inside.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you wouldn't show up today." He let them inside and they were met by a wonderful warmth. For Harry it felt like a blessing, no omega or beta would try to win his heart here. Freedom!

"Sorry we are late Hagrid. Someone was tracked down by some fans." Ron said and smirked.

"Oh. It must be tough for you Harry." Hagrid felt sorry for him, he knew how much Harry hated it.

"It's fine." Harry sat himself down and already felt much better. After they all sat down around the comfy table Hagrid gave them each a cup of warm tea and some stone cakes. Luckily Hermione had also brought cakes which she had gotten from the school kitchen.

"So, Hagrid aren't I correct that Egypt rats and English rats have different dialects?" Ron asked between the chews of the cake Hermione brought with her. Hagrid looked surprised by the question and after he had got to know the whole story he turned towards Ron.

"Yes you are correct Ron. They do have different dialects." Hagrid said and took a bite from his handmade cakes.

"Really?" Ron asked with a smug look on his face.

"Of course not you fool." Hagrid said and with this both Harry and Hermione started laughing.

"But the doctor said so." Ron muttered.

"Well maybe the doctor was the one getting hit by a bad spell." Harry suggested.

"Ha ha very funny Harry."

"I thought so." Hermione said and gave them a huge smile.

"Hermione, you are my mate so shouldn't you be on my side?" Ron looked at his mate but Hermione only started to laugh.

"Really? You think that is how it should be? I am a beta, therefor I do not live to make you happy all the time." Hermione took a sip from her cup of tea and leaned back into her chair.

"Harry take my advice and get yourself an omega." Even if Ron had tried to whisper his sentence Hermione still heard and thus she gave him a punch right into his ribs. "That hurt Hermione!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have said something like that then!" She glared at him over her cup.

"Sorry sweetheart." Ron moved closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek and with that they continued their small talk. They learned that Hagrid had been away that weekend visiting his father's grave and then he had found an old friend, Buckbeak. He had moved back to the forbidden forest with the approval from professor McGonagall and Hagrid promised to let them meet him again.

* * *

After hours of talking with Hagrid the three of them walked back into the castle. In the exact moment they walked through the doors Harry felt the scent. _Crap this is addicting! Who in the world is the person smelling like this?_ Harry felt that his whole body being pulled towards the scent.

"Please tell me you can smell it!" Harry looked at his friends and they both tried their best to smell something.

"Are you referring to the dinner?" Ron asked and licked his mouth. It was soon time to sit down and eat and he was yet again starving.

"Not everything is about food Ron." Hermione said and tried again to smell something. "Sorry Harry but I don't feel any scents at all except from the dinner."

"How can that be? I know it's weak but still you should be able to feel something." Harry said and sniffed again. _Damn this scent it so extremely awesome!_ After a last sniff he let himself be carried away with the smell towards the great hall. The scent alone was enough to cloud his mind and he felt a shiver go through his body. Never in his life had he felt something like this. Then suddenly without warning it just disappeared. Harry felt like a dog trying to catch the scent but in vain.

"Harry what it is?" Ron looked worried for a second then his eyes turned to the tables, the food was inviting and in lesser than three seconds he sat himself down and started to grab some food to his plate. By his side were Ginny and Seamus, they sat there eating and holding onto each other's hands.

"Harry you said that you smelt something, right?" Hermione asked as she stood next to her friend.

"Yes." Harry answered her and looked around in the hall. So many pupils sat on their seats, eating, drinking and chatting with friends. "But it disappeared."

"Disappeared? Well then I think my theory is correct! Come here Harry, we're blocking the entry." Hermione and Harry sat themselves down on the opposite side of the table where Ron were sitting. He smiled at them and continued eating.

"Okay, please Hermione tell me your theory." Harry pleaded to his friend as she took a piece of bread and laid it down on her plate.

"Well I think you are feeling the scent of your mate. I have read that sometimes mates can find each other from the scents. That the scent works like a way to find the one you should make a bond with." Hermione took a bite of her food and turned her attention forward towards her mate who was stuffing his face with potatoes.

 _My mate? The scent I am smelling is coming from a person that is supposed to be my mate? Dear Merlin I thought that I would never find one. Wait! I am not ready yet! I have decided to wait a bit so I must stop trying to catch that wonderful scent. Intoxicating, amazingly sweet and,,, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! But wait why is the scent disappearing from time to time?_ "Hermione, can you explain to me why the scent disappears sometimes?"

"Well I think it is because that person must not have had his or hers heat yet. You know that the scent grows stronger when that have happened." Yes Harry learnt that the hard way, for almost five weeks had he fought back pupils who just fell for the strong presence of his alpha. Luckily most of the pupils had gotten used to the scent and presence except for the first years but to Harry's relief they were still small and not affected in the same way.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked after he had swallowed an enormous amount of chips. "Please don't tell me you're still talking about that mysterious scent? Come on mate you must have gotten hit by a spell or something just move on." After that Ron continued stuffing his face. Ginny looked at her brother with a wrinkled nose and mumbled something to him about eating in a more civilised manner.

"What scent is it you are talking about?" Seamus asked and turned his attention to Harry and Hermione.

"Well Harry told us that he has been cathing a scent that apparently only he can feel." Hermione said.

"Hmm that sounds like Harry has finally found a mate." Seamus said and gave Harry a wink.

"What have you already found a mate Harry?" Ginny asked.

"ALREADY?" Ron asked his sister. "Are you really the right one to say something like that Ginny? You waited for how long, a week after your breakup to start dating Seamus. Not that I am not happy for the two of you but come on!" Ron said. Harry felt sorry for Ginny that her brother had raised his voice but damn Ron looked so fun when he was mad, red like a tomato.

"I didn't mean it like that Ron! I just meant that Harry said that he didn't want to have a mate or bond with anyone until he is done with school." Ginny told her brother then she turned her head to Harry. "But I knew that you would fold someday!" _I would never do such a thing! But maybe she is right if I meet the right perso,, oh dear god! The scent is back! But where is it coming from? Okay this is the best scent ever! If I can bond with whoever that is that smells like this than maybe I would be okay with it after some time,,,,,, heck I would be okay mating right now! No! What am I thinking?_

"I think I will go back to the room. I will see you guys later." Harry said after he had taken a few bites if his lunch. The wonderful scent was fading so he figured that he should take the opportunity to go so he wouldn't do something stupid.


	5. A mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing dirty here sadly but its getting there.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and i am sorry for any misspellings. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments <3

"Draco you must feel it by now." Professor McGonagall said as she swept her concerned gaze on his face. It felt good having someone beside his friends who cared for him like she did. A grown up who he could trust now when his godfather was dead and his mother was in France. His father had never been included on his list of peoole he trust.

"Yes professor, I am starting to notice it more. It is getting harder at practice. My body feel so heavy!" Draco took a sip from his glass of water and felt his shoulders shrink at the memory of him missing to catch the snitch and instead falling off his broom and into a very surprised Blaise. "I don't know what I should do professor."

"Sorry dear I know it's hard on you. Maybe you should take a break from training and just focusing on getting used to the new you" She gave him a reassuring smile and continued. "But there is something I was meaning to ask you dearest. Have you been feeling,,, well how should I put it?"

"Sorry professor but we once talked about birth control, so I think it is safe to say that you can talk to me about anything by now." Draco gave her a smile as he continued to drink up his beverage.

"Okay then. Have you been feeling a bit heated, like you want to mate-." Draco was so surprised that he sprayed out all the water he had in his mouth and sadly most of it came right into professor McGonagall's face. Now was one of those times he was happy that they had sent the painted professor Snape and Dumbledoor on their way before their meeting.

"Sorry professor, please carry on." Draco said after he had stopped coughing. He ALMOST, started to laugh as he saw the professor drying her face from the water still dripping down her cheeks. _Well this is embarrassing!_

"Okay, please do continue to drink water but AFTER I am done talking." McGonagall paused and waited for Draco to answer her which he did with a small nod. "I think that you will have your very first "real" heat next week and to take precautions I think it would be best for you to send me an owl when you think it is going to start." She laid down the napkin she had used to wipe herself off on the desk.

"But professor how do I know when it is the rea..?" ¨

"I promise you, you will notice!" She said and gave him a small secretive smile. There was something she wasn't telling him, but why? Draco said his goodbye and got a pat on his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

* * *

"So, what did professor McGonagall want?" Pansy asked when Draco walked down the last step of the staircase leading to the headmistress chambers.

"She just wanted to ask me if I was alright." Draco strode onwards, they were going to be having a charms lesson with Gryffindor in about ten minutes and he really didn't want to be late.

"Ohhh?" Pansy said and smiled. "And?! I know there is something you are not telling me." _Why is she so damned good at seeing through me?_

"Well she told me about,," Draco looked at his friends and lowered his voice and said his sentence but in a extremely low tone.

"What?" Blaise lowered his head to hear more clearly what his friend was telling them.

"Well,, ehh." Dread spread in Draco's body as he felt himself blush like a complete fool and in the hallway of all places! 

"Well what?!" Blaise was really starting to enjoy himself, he had never in his life seen Draco turn more red than a tomato, nearly purple. It really didn't fit with that light hair his friend had.

"She told me that maybe I would be feeling a bit different next week." Draco just hoped that his friends would be happy with that answer but he was wrong, so very wrong!

"Different? How different?" Pansy asked.

"Are you going to have mood swings?" Blaise said and thought that just maybe Draco already had them.

"Oh, are you going to be even more weak? Soon I will be able to beat you at arm wrestling!" Pansy clapped her hands together with a smile. _Just what I needed two guessing morons and an insult._

"If I tell you, will you both promise to just shut up?!" Draco asked and felt even more embarrassed.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and said "YES!"

"Oh Merlin I hate you both!" Draco looked around and noticed a door stood open to one of the many classrooms. He grabbed his friends and dragged them into the classroom, after a quick look around to make sure they were alone Draco closed the door. "Okay remember you both promised to shut the hell up after I tell you!" They both nodded and smiled. "Professor McGonagall told me that I will be going into my first "real" heat soon and that I should be careful."

If they had been turned to stone there wouldn't been much difference in Blaise or Pansy's faces. They stood there gaping like two morons. Until Pansy's face broke up into a huge smile.

"OH MY GOD! Seriously that's awesome Draco hun!" Pansy grabbed his hand and jumped up and down. Draco whoever didn't jump, he just stared at his maniac friend and tried to force a smile.

"Yeah awesome,,," Draco looked for some support from Blaise who just stood there gaping. "Please Pansy stop jumping up and down."

"But Draco, if you're going to go into heat won't your scent be like, extreme? You have only have had your fake alpha rut/omega heat before but now,," Blaise was worried, he knew that it was a miracle that Draco's scent had been so weak until now but that would change after his first heat.

"That's why the professor wanted to talk to me."

"Oh?" Pansy looked surprised.

"Well yeah, she wanted me to send for her when I am starting to feel the effects of the heat." Draco felt like that should be the end of it but boy was he wrong!

"Ooohhh maybe she got her eyes on you, Draco." Pansy started to laugh as did Blaise.

"What? Are you stupid Pansy? Wait! Dumb question." Draco said and then he slapped Blaise on his arm and gave Pansy an evil look.

"Come on Drake it was just a joke. Of course, she wouldn't be after you it would be sick! I mean she is like old, really old." Pansy continued to say.

"Don't be mean!" Draco felt like he didn't want to continue this talk.

"Plus little Draco has his eyes on someone else." Pansy smiled and hurried of.

"Shut it PANSY!" Draco yelled as he ran after her into the hall. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, of course it was Blaise. Who else would stop him when he was running after Pansy?

"So before running after my future mate can you tell me what that was all about?" Blaise said and did his winning smile. _Reminder to myself, hex Pansy when I see her next time!_

"About what?" Draco said and tried to act innocent.

"About the "eyes for someone else" part, are you going to tell me who it is or must I guess?" Blaise whispered into Draco's ear. _Reminder to myself, hex Pansy so bad that she won't dare to come near me for a month or so._

"I don't know what you are talking about. I mean, Draco Malfoy in love with someone? No nix, never!" Draco turned his eyes away from Blaise's and looked down the hall, it was soon time for next class to begin.

"Ohh," Blaise said and started walking towards the classroom they were going to be in for the charms lesson. Draco walked up to his side and felt like he finally could relax. "So if I said that I saw Potter hitting on a girl yesterday you wouldn't be,," He didn't finish what he was saying as he noticed that Draco had stopped. Blaise could see a slight bit of pain flash over his friends face and he immediately regretted telling his friend a lie.

"Why, why would I care? I mean he hates me and I ha-." Draco stopped talking.

"Draco I'm sorry it was all just a lie! I didn't see Potter at all yesterday." With this Blaise saw his friend's mouth turn upwards a bit and they slowly started moving again. "But I was right." He lowered his voice and leaned down to Draco's ear. "You like Potter and there is no denying it!"

Draco stopped again but now for a different reason than before, he had never blushed so deeply before and he could feel almost all his blood went to his cheeks. "Oh just shut up Blaise!"

* * *

They walked to the lesson and they noticed that it had already begun.

"I am happy that the two of you could join us in today's lesson Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini." Professor Flitwick said.

They could clearly hear some laughter coming from the Gryffindor tables. Draco glances over at Potter and noticed that he was staring right back at him. Draco lowered his eyes and started unpacking his things to the lesson.

"Hush now and we will start the lesson." Professor Flitwick swung with his wand and the paper on his desk turned into a sandwich. "We are going to learn how to make everyday objects into food. We will start with the paper into a sandwich. When you have practiced enough you will be able to make a full course meal. But remember this food will only help you in need when you are hungry and you should not use it everyday! It is not as nutritious as real food."

"So professor means that if you only eat this sort of food you will,,?" Seamus waited for the answer which came.

"Die." This made the whole class take a more serious turn as they all had started to joke about never cooking again. Draco whoever was not worried, he had a house elf Debbie who was there to take care of him when he was done with school. In the summer, he had tried to give her freedom but she had said no, which was surprising. So now she was staying in the house he bought, the Malfoy manor had been sold by his mother last week. _It feels good to know that I will never have to go back there again!_ That house had never felt much like home to him so he had given her permission to sell it as half of it belonged to him now after his father was put in prison. With his part of the money he had bought a house. It was not as big as the manor but he had felt right at home when he first set his foot indoors. Now Debbie was there at the new house. It felt nice to know that there was at least one person waiting for him.

"Mr Malfoy did you hear me?" Professor Flitwick asked, he was now standing right next to Draco who looked surprised.

"Excuse me, I was thinking of something else." Draco said and he heard a certain redhead laugh. _Oh I will hex him right after class!_

"It is alright Mr Malfoy but try to listen." The professor turned toward his desk and he once again told the whole class what to say and do with their piece of paper. To Draco's extreme surprise he was the first to make it, the paper turned into a sandwich and well it certainly didn't taste as good as the ones in the Great hall but it was eatable.

"How did you do it Draco?" Blaise asked and tried for the second time with his paper. On it was now a sketch of a sandwich but nothing more.

"You do know you were supposed to make an eatable sandwich with magic not sketch one yourself." Draco joked as he saw for the second-time Blaise try and well his sketch improved and looked more and more like a picture. "Well if you fail to make food from everyday object you can always sell your art and make money to buy food." Draco laughed when the third attempt from his friend only added colour to the sketch sandwich.

With that Draco looked around in the classroom, he noticed that more and more succeeded with their sandwich. Then his eyes met a green pair, Potters perfectly emerald eyes. _Oh fuck! He is looking at me! Why doesn't he look away? Should I? Oh dear his look only intensified! Fuck it I can't keep looking at him! If I do,, I don't even want to know what will happen!_ Draco could clearly feel the pulling sensation from his body, like a magnetic force between them. In any second he felt like his body would fly right into Potter's perfectly shaped body. _No that can't happen! Not in the classroom! Not EVER!_ That was when Draco saw it, one thing that never ever had happened before, Harry Potter smiling and not in a mean way. No, like he would smile to his friends. _Is this a dream? He can't look at me smiling, can he? NO! Definitely not! Oh shit, Potter look away or else I think there will be an accident real soon! Fuck his lips look so soft and his hair would feel so good and…_

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick came to his rescue and Draco finally took his eyes from Potter's.

"Yes professor?"

"I think you should have waited for me before you taste tested the sandwich." The professor whispered.

"What?" Draco looked at the professor and then he noticed it. His light hair that hung slightly over his eyes were now in a completely different colour, green, emerald green. His hair looked like grass.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Blaise shouted and started to laugh but remembered where he was and hurried to slap his mouth close but too late. Everyone in the classroom was now looking at Draco and almost everybody was smiling or laughing. _Can this get any worse?_ But as everyone knows, it can get worse. Draco saw how Blaise pressed his hands closer to his mouth to prevent more laughter to come out. Draco looked around and everyone was now laughing more than before. With fast movements, he picked up a hand mirror and he saw that in his straight green hair grew small white flowers. _FUCK!_ Draco looked around the room and saw his love. Potter was smiling but was most certainly the only one except the teacher who wasn't laughing. Even his friends were laughing.

Suddenly Draco felt an emotion he had never felt before. One of those omega hormones was rising to the surface. With a trembling lip and tears forming in his eyes Draco took his bag and ran out of the classroom. _What is this? I can't stop these bloody tears from streaming down!_ He didn't want more pupils than necessary to see his tears so he yelled "Accio broomstick!" and after just a few seconds it came flying towards him through the corridor. Luckily there wasn't so much pupils out from their lessons yet so he had no problems flying down the corridor and out. _I will explain this later for professor McGonagall, she will understand. But why can't I stop crying?_ The tears just kept coming and Draco landed on the ground outside the school. He needed to clear his head.

The omega pheromones were getting to him and Draco wasn't a bit sure of what to do. He had never felt so,, so,,,, he couldn't even describe the feeling. It felt so strong, a feeling of pain, sadness, panic and loneliness. There was something his body craved, it had started a few days ago, but now it felt even stronger. He wanted something next to him, it was as if he could feel a piece of himself missing. But what? _It is digging itself deeper into my chest, but what is it? Why do I feel so lonely?_ If he was honest with himself he knew what it was that he missed, what he needed and it wasn't something, it was someone. A raven-haired boy with emerald eyes and a huge heart, Harry Potter. _I love him! I need him! But he will never want me so I must get these stupid feelings to go away. But how?_ Draco laid down in the grass and he noticed his hair once more. The green colour was starting to slowly fade to his regular colour which really helped making the uneasy feelings gradually ebbing away. Looking at his hair it would be about an hour until the green colour would be gone. _If it wasn't so cold I would like to stay out here a bit more but now it feels like I am freezing to death!_ Draco held his arms around his legs and tried to stay warm.

As he sat there trying to make himself a bit warmer a thick blanket was put over Draco's shoulders and he turned his head to see who it was. But no one was there. Draco look around and tried to see if there was someone hiding behind the trees but he didn't see anyone. Who in the world knew he was sitting outside on the grass? He couldn't be seen from any of the school windows so how? _Potter?_ Draco sighed as he understood how completely stupid that sounded. Potter helping him? _Potter would never help you more than he has and he would never put a blanket over your shoulders! Stop being so stupid! I am a scumbag death eater and there is nothing that can change that fact._ Draco looked around and after he made sure he was alone he pulled up his sleeve. There it was, the dark mark, now scarred and slightly fading bur still it was there shaming his very core. He looked around again but still he didn't see anyone. But to be safe Draco pulled down the sleeve and hurried up on his broomstick and flew away towards the castle. _There was no one there. I saw no one and on one saw me! But I am so stupid! Being so careless, what if someone had seen me? I know that some people have seen the mark but I don't want anyone else seeing it ever again! But still sometimes I just forget, forget about that shameful part of me. A part that I didn't want anything to do with!_ Draco felt tears falling from his eyes. _I never wanted to be a part of that side and if they all knew about my ranking I wouldn't have been forced._ After landing on the ground again he wiped his face and looked up onto the massive school. He felt a power rise inside him, a determination and he strode on towards the school's entrance. _I am NOT a death eater and I will prove that to everyone!_


	6. Chapter 6, Owlery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like it!
> 
> Harrys POV, his friends tries to help him with his problem and Harry has a dream of a blonde bloke.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to! 
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES!!

It had been a bit of a surprise when he saw Malfoy’s hair change into the green colour but for some reason he hadn’t thought that it was funny, in fact the words that came to mind was “cute.” But that wasn’t right? Could he really find his ex-nemesis cute? No there was no way, right?

Ron, Hermione and Harry were all silent as they walked down the halls of the school. Harry had yet again been hit on by no less than five pupils as he sat down to eat dinner, so the mood was heavy. Never in his life did he think that they would continue hitting on him all the bloody time. First, he had tried to be nice to the people coming onto him but now, nope he wanted them to feel his wrath! Luckily, he had his friends that helped him get rid of his fans. Then there was Malfoy, he had been avoiding Harry the whole week. Even if his friends were enjoying the peace (their words), he certainly didn't. He had started to enjoy their fights more for each day, but now they had suddenly stopped just like that! Had he done something to make Malfoy mad at him? _Oh crap, did I just think that? I should be grateful for not being treated like crap. Yeah grateful._ As the trio walked towards the common room Harry excused himself. One thing he really wanted now was to be alone, in the common room there was always someone coming up to him and the scent at the school had been driving him insane all day. With heavy steps, he walked towards the Owlery after saying goodbye to his friends. That place was often empty during the weekends and therefore a perfect place for Harry to just sit and be alone of a while.

Hermione and Ron shot worried glances at their friend as he walked away from them. Both was starting to get worried about Harry's wellbeing as they noticed that each day he only grew more tired from the fans chasing him and that scent that apparently only he could smell. They had to come up with a plan to help their friend even if it was just for a short while.

* * *

Inside of the Owlery was quiet and peaceful. The owls that were still inside looked curiously at Harry as he sat himself down on a stool. Other than the sound coming from the owls there was absolute silence and the only scent up there was coming from the piles of birdpoo on the floor. 

“This is heaven! Maybe I should stay up here all day, maybe I should just move here instead!” Harry said to himself and looked around. No disturbing fans following him around or trying to get his attention and no scent driving him mad. Why in heavens name was he in the “fans situation” anyway? Were there really a need to mate and bond with someone at such a young age? His mother and father had bonded early in their life and so had many couples he knew of. But maybe he just hadn’t found the right partner yet, had the crazy people following him thought about that? No probably not! Or if Hermione was correct he had actually met his mate several times but the person hadn’t had its heat yet. But what was he going to do before he met that special person and how would he find her or him? Ron had suggested to ask everyone in the school to stand in a line and for Harry to go and smell one person after another. But that just sounded desperate and weird, really weird!

A white owl spread its wings and flew to Harry’s side. It reminded him of Hedwig, how he missed her. It had been the worst thing ever, losing his family member like that. A smile was shown as he remembered how she often sat there listening to his problems and worries. She had been his support when no one else had. Harry felt tears growing in his eyes as he remembered when she was shot down to save his life. If only he hadn’t let her go and instead given her to someone, to look after her as he was away.

But he was happy that he given her a proper funeral as Hagrid had gone out the day after to search for her. Never in his life could Harry understand how Hagrid found her but he did and came to Harry with her wrapped in a thick red blanket. Harry himself had dug a grave for her and when it was time he said his goodbye to his dear friend. One white feather had he kept and when everything was too much he often sat with it in his hand as a support. On her gravestone Harry had written “Hedwig, my family, my friend. You will be forever missed.”

The white owl on his lap stepped closer and leaned into his hand. Harry started petting it and felt at peace with himself. Maybe he should take Hagrid’s advice and get another owl, but it just wouldn’t feel right to replace his dearest Hedwig. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs and Harry’s heart fell. _Crap I thought I would be alone for a bit more! Should I hide?_

Harry looked around in the room and he didn’t find any place he could hide. Today was one of those days when he had forgotten to bring his invisibility cloak with him. He prepared for the worst when he heard the footsteps come closer and he continued to slowly stroke the owl in his lap. Then he heard that the person must had noticed him as it grasped for air, but to Harrys sudden surprise the sound reminded him of Malfoy. Harry turned around and saw the blonde standing in the door opening looking rather alarmed.

“Eh, I..” Malfoy looked rather alarmed and then he turned around and hurried of. Harry was so surprised that he just sat there for a moment until his mind caught up. _Wait, what the hell?_ Fast as a golden snitch he ran after Malfoy down the stairs. _Why isn’t he running like he usually does?_ Harry could clearly see that Draco was extremely slow in his steps almost as if he was hurt in both his feet. It didn’t take long before he was right next to his ex-nemesis. _He usually runs faster than that, maybe he is hurt?_

“Malfoy what is the matter with you?!” Harry took a hold onto the blond’s shoulder and made him stop running down the stairs. Then he felt something that shocked him, Malfoy was shaking like a leaf. _What is the matter with him? Why is he shaking like that? Is he scared of me?_

“Le-let go-go Potter!” With his mouth hanging opened and one eyebrow raised Harry started to get worried. Had Draco Malfoy just stuttered? No that just couldn’t be possible, right?

“Or what?” Harry heard himself say. 

Malfoy stopped breathing for a second and just stood still without putting up a fight to get loose. After a while it seemed as if he had found his voice again. “Just let me go!” The tone had changed and it sounded more like Malfoy was begging than giving an order. Harry turned the other boy around and when he smelt it. That freaking weird extremely addicting scent was coming from Draco. His whole body was getting hot as he drew in a breath of the scent. _Oh dear!_ Harry could feel his body reacting to the scent, it craved to be near the source. The pounding of his heart was making all other sounds disappear. His breath quickened and he felt his head move closer to the shivering Malfoy. But after one look in to those blue/grey eyes Harry let him go. Malfoy almost tripped when he hurried down the stairs to get away from Harry.

_Bloody hell!_ Harry could still feel it. The emotion craving to get out of his chest. The same time as his nose caught the scent of Malfoy he had felt it. The craving emotion of doing something, _but what_? He had never in his life felt something like this so it was hard to put into words exactly what it was. His heart was pounding as he remembered the scent of Malfoy. His jaw clenched and the feeling of wanting to bite something was getting stronger. _Fuck!_ Harry didn’t want to run after Malfoy but the feeling of the need to bite down into the blonde’s neck was getting extremely strong. With fast movements, he raised his arm and bit down on it. The feeling ebbed away and the pain caused his head to clear a bit. That scent, it was different from before, almost like a flower. But that couldn’t be right? Alphas didn’t smell like flowers or anything sweet, they had an earthier smell. And NO alpha would react that way to an other alpha, what were why couples often never where from the same rankings. But why? How could it be? _Am I sick or something?_ Harry released his arm and started to walk down the stairs but slowly to make sure he wouldn’t run into Malfoy again. 

* * *

In the common room, Harry was attacked by his two best friends. Their eyes were beaming and their smiles were up to their ears. _What have they been doing when I was out?_ As they started to jump up and down while holding his arms he caught the scent of alcohol. _Have they been drinking? It’s only six in the afternoon!_ Harry didn’t think it was possible for them to have gotten drunk that fast, he had only been gone for an hour or so. He knew that Ron had a firewhiskey bottle stuffed under his bed for safekeeping but to get this drunk they must have swallowed it whole....

“Harry! Ron and I have just come up with the most splendid idea ever to solve your fan problem until we know who the lucky person is!” Hermione said and started to drag her friend up towards the boy´s bedrooms. "And why is your arm bleeding?"

“Why are we heading up to our room? And what lucky person?” Harry was a bit uncertain if he wanted to know what those two had been planning. “Can’t we talk about this down stairs? And I had a little accident, but it is fine and I healed the wound before I came here." 

“Good! I wouldn't want you to worry about our arm." Hermione giggled at Ron and he blushed as the words came back to him. "No I mean, I wouldn't want us to have to worry about your arm." He somehow seemed rather proud of himself. "And NO! What if someone would hear us! Then the plan would fail!” Ron shushed his friend while opening the door to their room.

“So you don’t think that yelling 'that you got a plan to help me with my fan problem' in the common room was a bad idea then?” he turned his eyes towards Hermione who didn’t falter, instead she was grinning.

“Nope!” She said and pushed Harry inside.

When the door was closed they sat themselves down. “Harry, you want to get rid of the people trying to mate with you, isn’t that right? Well until you find the mysterious scent person” Hermione said and seemed really proud of herself. “I am so eager to get to know the person who will be your mate! Maybe we can all be best friends and go out drinking firewhiskey together!” _Oh if she knew who that person was she wouldn’t say that._ Harry had to bite the inside of his lip to not start laughing. 

Harry put on his poker face, he had decided before he walked into the common room that he wouldn’t tell them about the Malfoy thing just yet. “Well, yes of course I want that, you know that I hate to be chased down every day!”

“Then we have a solution!” She continued to say and smiled. _Really a solution? How in the world would that sound like? But Hermione is extremely smart so maybe they have gotten something in their sleeves._ With a look around she lowered her voice as she leaned in and told Harry their plan. “You only have to get a mate!”

_Really, the two hours I have been gone they came up with this idea?! Here I was getting my hopes up for nothing at all! And have they lost their minds? They know I don’t like anyone in that way. Well my mind doesn’t like anyone in that way! I think,,,, yeah I am certain,,,,, really,,, I do not like anyone,,,,, no._ Harry thought back to the stairs and Malfoy, how his body had reacted to the scent. “Really, that’s the plan? I came up with the same plan in just ten minutes. I just hope it didn’t take two hours for you to come up with it because that would just be sad,, really sad.” Harry stood up and was just about to walk away when Ron caught his hand.

“Harry! Did you really think that was the end of the plan?” Ron looked a bit amused at his friend’s lack of patience. “That was only the beginning of our plan! Tell him the rest sweetheart!”

Hermione nodded and a slight blush spread over her cheeks. “Well, Harry you only have to get yourself a mate for the people to stop hunting you down. So, we thought that maybe you could pretend being someone’s mate. We already asked Cho and she said yes!” _Oh dear Merlin they have gone completely mad if they think that I will agree to this plan! And Cho of the all people in the school, her? Seriously they know I grew to hate myself and my relationship with her. Apparently you really get stupid by drinking too much, well maybe not everyone._

“Sorry but no.”

“There you see! I said so didn’t I, that he would decline when he heard Cho’s name!” Ron laughed and turned to his buddy. “I actually thought that the nice looking Hufflepuff girl would suit you more. You know the one who always stares at you during lunch.” Harry stood there looking like he was watching the stupidest person ever. 

“Please stop talking Ron. Do you really think that I would want to fake-date a person who already is one of my fans? No thank you!” Harry tried once again to walk away from the dreadful conversation they were having but again he was stopped but not from his maniac friends in the room. No, the door opened up and there stood Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and Ginny. In their hands were several bottles of firewhiskey and to Harry’s surprise vodka.

“See! There you see! I told you that the second option should have been the seeker in Ravenclaw! Hermione pointed her finger on her mate’s nose.

“Hey we thought you had run of somewhere!” Ginny said and hugged her brothers back. It was clear that everyone was a bit hammered. _Why, just why can’t I ever get a break?_

“We brought drinks!” Dean said and gave Ron, Hermione and Harry one bottle each. Harry said thanks to his friend and slowly but carefully he put the bottle down on the bedside table next to the door.

“What were you talking about?” Luna asked and looked at Harry. “I hope we didn’t interrupted.”

“Of course not, I was just about to go!” Harry said and started to walk out but was caught by Dean and Seamus.

“Drag him inside boys!” Ginny said from her seat next to Ron.

“Aye captain!” Dean and Seamus said as they pulled Harry into the room. _Why just, why?_ Harry sighed and understood that he never would be able to get out from the room. Not until they all got so drunk that they passed out or fell asleep.

“So what ARE we talking about?” Neville asked and took a sip from his bottle of firewhiskey.

“Well we are talking about a top-secret plan to get Harry a fake mate so that the fans will stop running after him!” Hermione said.

“OOOhhh, that was what you were saying before, you and Ron!” Ginny laughed. “The whole room was wondering what you were doing, sipping drinks and whispering.”

“Yeah especially since it is my and Luna’s anniversary.” Neville turned and showed everyone his mark.

“Yeah, yeah we have seen it before.” Dean muttered. He was still very jealous of all the mated couples in the school as he was starting to wonder why he hadn’t found anyone. Even if he knew that plenty of others still hadn’t found their mates yet he still felt left out. So when Harry was saying no to everyone making an effort to mate with him, well let’s just say that he was really jealous at first, but as the weeks went by that faded. Now Dean knew how hard it was for Harry to be chased every day. Well he still was a bit jealous sometimes but not as often. “But why would anyone be alright with that? Being a fake mate sounds so sad.”

“Well we asked Cho already but no, Mr no-one-is-good-enough-for-me, said no.” Hermione pulled her tongue out.

“Ohhh you are so mature Hermione.” Harry was forced down on the floor. He sat between Neville and Seamus who were trying to make him drink from their bottles.

“But why not take the girl from Hufflepuff?” Seamus said.

“Ohh you mean the one who always look at Harry at lunch?” Ginny asked her mate and got a nod to answer.

“Please stop!” Harry felt himself go redder by the minute.

“But have you got any leads on the mysterious scent person?” Neville looked interested at him. Luna turned her eyes on Harry and he knew that she was one of those few who could clearly see if someone was lying. _Hopefully she is too drunk to notice._

“No, no leads what so ever.” Harry said and to make him seem a bit more relaxed he took a sip from the bottle in front of him. It was extremely strong, like fire! If he wanted to drink anything it would have been butterbeer. Luna looked sceptical but let it slide and turned to Hermione.

“OMG I know the most perfect person for Harry! That boy in Ravenclaw!” Dean said and got cheers from the girls.

“Wait what?” Harry looked horrified at his friends and they continued to argue who was the better fit for Harry and he noticed they didn’t care to offer him guys or girls as suggestions.

“It is not our fault you keep saying no to the girl choices so I thought maybe a boy would do.”

“Yes! That would be soo sexy!” Ginny said and made dreamy eyes at Harry.

“Ginny I am your brother and I do not want to hear something like that coming from your mouth!” Ron blushed deep crimson red as he tried to hide his ear if there would be more inappropriate stuff coming out from his sisters mouth.

“Oh come on! Hermione likes it too!” Ginny said and in her drunken state she leaned over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

“No I do not!” But that was obviously a lie, Harry noticed Hermione’s cheek was burning as she tried to hide it.

“Oh yes you do! I saw you reading,,.” Ginny was interrupted by a pillow flown right into her face. She looked around to see who had thrown it only to see Seamus standing ready with another pillow in his hand. “You will regret that sweetheart!” Ginny grabbed the pillow on the floor and soon the whole room was filled with feathers and cotton.

_This is going to be a looong night!_

* * *

“Pulvinus reparo.” Harry said for the seventh time. Soon all the pillows were whole again. He turned around and saw that most of the people in the room were already asleep.

Hermione and Ginny had painted Ron’s face with red lipstick. Around his eyes, they had pained glasses and under his nose a moustache. Dean and Seamus had gotten red beard and hearts on their cheeks and Ginny had tried to draw fangs on herself but it had only made her look like a clown. Neville and Luna had walked out of the room about two hours after the first one (Ron) fell asleep. They were going to celebrate their anniversary in a bit more secluded place. Harry could only guess what they were up to right now. It felt good somehow that he knew that his friends cared about him so much to come up with an odd but nice plan.

After a look around the room Harry realized that he would be forced to sleep in Neville’s bed because his bed was already taken by a snoring Seamus. And to sleep on the floor really didn’t seem so comfortable to him. With a huge yawn, Harry laid himself down on the bed. It felt good just lying there and hear the sounds of snoring and breathing from his best friends.

Harry didn’t notice when he had fallen asleep but it must have been almost at the same time as he pulled the blanked up under his nose. But he had fallen asleep and to his horrible surprise he had a dream that night that he really didn’t expect to have EVER.

* * *

Harry looked around and noticed by the smell and sound that he was in the owlery. He saw the owls sitting here and there sleeping or cleaning their feathers. When he turned around he noticed a person sitting on the stool in the middle of the room. _OMG that’s me!_ With a sudden movement Harry backed away from himself. Even if he clearly made a sound when he backed the other Harry didn’t seem to notice, in fact he didn’t seem to even sense his presence.

“Hello?” Harry said and slowly but carefully he walked towards himself. But he got no reaction at all from his other self. “What is going on? Is this a dream?”

Then Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the opening to the owlery. _It is just like before…_ And like before that day Malfoy hurried of after noticing dream-Harry sitting on the stool. Exactly like before Harry saw himself hurry of after the blonde. Suddenly Harry noticed that his body almost flew from the room and right next to where dream- him and dream- Malfoy were.

“L-let go-go Potter!” Malfoy cried out and tried to get himself loose. Dream-Harry sneered in a way that made Harry shiver with disgust.

“Or what sweetheart?” Dream-Harry asked as he leaned in closer to Malfoy’s neck. _What,,,, this isn't how it happened! What the hell is happening?_

“Or-or I w-will hex-hex you!” Malfoy turned around to face Harry who were still holding onto his shoulder.

“You will? Try me.” Dream- Potter said in a mocking tone and when Malfoy didn’t say a word he grinned. “I thought so.” Then Harry saw himself do something he never thought he would ever see. Dream-Harry leaned in and with much force he closed the distance between him and Malfoy with a kiss. Malfoy’s eyes widened and he tried to get away. But this apparently only made dream-Harry more eager to continue. Harry pressed Malfoy to the wall and gathered Malfoys hands over his head. Slowly he deepened the kiss, he heard moans coming from Malfoy.

_WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING??!!!_ Harry stood still, watch himself and Malfoy having an extremely hot kiss with each other. It was as if they couldn’t get enough and suddenly he heard Malfoy moan into dream-Harry’s mouth.

“Ahh Harry, more!” He begged as Harry’s free hand was traveling over Malfoy’s body, feeling, gripping and touching everywhere. Dream-Harry bit down on Malfoy’s lower lip and pulled it with his teeth, this made Malfoy moan even louder while he started to press his body against Harry’s. _When in god’s name have Malfoy ever called me by my first name? AND WHY DO I SEEM TO LIKE IT!??!!_ Harry felt a shiver go up his spine as he watched the pair keep feeling each other up. Malfoy’s arms were now released and holding a steady grip on his shoulders and neck to press him even closer. Harry’s hand had gone under Malfoy’s sweater and was now feeling him up.

“Oh fuck Draco, you’re driving me insane!” Harry heard his other self mumble in between deep kisses. _Stop it! Oh bloody hell! STOP IT MYSELF!_ Then Harry felt something he shouldn’t be feeling, his member was getting hard by watch the scene. _Oh fuck!_

“Harry,,,, please!” Malfoy yelled and pushed his hips against Harry’s leg. “Hurry!”

“I love hearing you beg!” Harry said and licked Draco’s lips.

_This just can’t get worse! I am getting horny while watching myself french-kiss my ex-nemesis. I am the worse of the worst!_

Then Harry heard a sound like something were smacked into the wall. He looked in horror as he saw himself pinning Malfoy’s face against the wall and pulling down his sweater so much that his neck was exposed.

“No, Harry no don’t!” Malfoy suddenly begged and tried to come loose. 

“Why not, you said you wanted it.” Dream- Harry said and bent down to Draco’s alabaster neck. Slowly he let his tongue travel over the exposed neck and he breathed in the intoxication scent of Malfoy. Harry tried to move, to get near the couple infront of him but he noticed that he was uncapable of moving an inch. _Shit! Why can't I move?_

“But I,, not like this…” Harry noticed in horror how tears were streaming down Malfoy’s cheeks and he just hoped that his dream-self would stop. 

“Then you shouldn’t have egged me on!” With a sudden movement dream-Harry bit down on Malfoy’s neck. Harry could hear Malfoy scream in a mix of horror and pleasure as dream-Harry was still biting him on the neck. “Let- let go of me!” Malfoy whispered. His knees went limp and he started falling. Harry took a hold on Malfoy’s waist and held him up as he suddenly let the other go. From his mouth dripped blood, just like Malfoy’s neck. There was a clear bitemark on the once pure skin.

“Now my dearest, you are mine!” Harry said and licked his lips as he grabbed Malfoy by the hair and turned his mate’s face to his.

“Ha-harry.” Draco whimpered as tears were streaming down on his cheeks. He couldn’t talk more as dream-Harry captured his lips. Harry had stood there incapable of moving at all when he saw the blood on Draco’s lips and neck. _What have I done?_ He still saw tears streaming down the cheeks and how his other self forced himself onto Malfoy even more. _Please stop! WAKE UP! HARRY WAKE UP!!_ “Wake up Harry!” He heard Luna say and as Harry opened his eyes he saw his friend leaning over him looking worried. “Lu-Luna, what are you doing here?” Harry said after fetching his glasses. “Oh I am sorry that I took Neville’s bed. What time is it?” Something wet was running down his cheek and Harry reached up to dry it off. _Great I am crying in my sleep again._ “ It is alright Harry, I saw you struggle in your sleep and decided to wake you up. And a nargle was trying to steal your glasses so I had to shoo it away. The time is almost five in the morning.” Luna sat herself down on the bed next to him and looked at Harry who felt a bit embarrassed. “You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?”

Harry blushed as he remembered how many times he had heard that before. “Yes Luna, I am quite aware of that.”

“Maybe you should try a silencing spell before you go to sleep?”

“I will think about that, thanks Luna.” Harry waited and felt himself grew a bit impatience. “Was there something else?”

“Well there could be. But I do not know if you want to talk about it here even if everyone are asleep.” Luna stood up and walked over to Neville who slept on the floor and then she walked out. Harry thought for a moment and then he jumped out of bed and followed Luna out. She stood in the silent dark corridor and was looking at the roof. “There really is a lot of nargles out here tonight.” Harry looked up but didn’t see anything except the roof.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Harry walked over to her and leaned on a wall to make himself a bit more comfortable.

“You know you have really grown this summer Harry, before Ginny was taller than you but now.” She paused and looked up at the ceiling again. _I know I have grown a lot, I am now almost fifteen centimetres taller than before. Probably the cause of getting away from the Dursley’s and having defeated Voldemort._ “I think that is why you are more popular this year.”

“Oh, I haven’t thought about it in that way.” _Okay this isn’t what I thought we would be talking about._

“Draco likes it.” Harry’s heart stopped at that very minute. _Draco? Why would I care what he thinks?_ “Harry, it is quite easy to see it on your face, you care for him. And you said his name several times in your sleep.” Luna turned her eyes to Harry who felt his face turn red.

“I didn’t,, I mean there is no way,,” Luna smiled like she usually did and looked out of the window. “Well, maybe I am wrong.” Luna smiled and started walking towards the room. “But Harry, you know there isn’t anything wrong with him.”

“I know he is,,, no I mean, it is wrong he is you know and I am you know.” Harry knew how stupid he sounded. But Luna apparently didn’t think so.

“You are a guy, and alpha who is searching for a mate and Draco is an,, no you have to learn that by yourself.” She stopped talking and smiled.

“What do I need to learn? What is he?” Harry asked but Luna just turned around and walked into the room again.

Harry stood there looking out of the window, it looked so beautiful. The darkness over the sky and the forest was soothing. The memories from the dream from earlier were coming back to him. _Why would I be dreaming of something like that? Damn you and your freaking scent Draco Malfoy!_


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content! Draco will have his first heat!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mature, I hope you will like it. I am not very good at writing stuff like that and well I tried my best.   
> I hope you will overlook the misspellings and grammar mistakes as I have a hard time writing in english but I am trying,

A week after his meeting with professor McGonagall, Draco did what he had dreaded. He ran right into Harry bloody Potter. Fuck!

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Bloody fucking fuck!! Why had Potter been in the Owlery? Fuck!!! I ha-hat- haate- oh just fuck it all!” Draco had gone to the owlery to send a message to his mother explaining about his new situation. He was also going to send a letter to Debbie and tell her that he was fine. She knew of his situation and she had written three letters just that week asking if everything was alright. House elves had the ability to travel in and out of the school but Draco had made her swear that she was not going to come to Hogwarts just to see how he was doing. So, to make sure she was happy Draco often sent her letters to ensure her of his safety, but the week had been so messed up that he had completely forgotten to send her any letters. If Draco knew her as well as he thought, he could just imagine how worried she was. In his hand Draco held both letters and he knew that he had to deliver them soon, at least one of them. It felt good having Debbie worrying about him, it made his life a bit more joyful. Especially when she wrote letters to him explaining how things were going in the house and she often included photos of the garden. It was amazingly perfect, with the stones and trees all over the place.

* * *

After running the entire way to his room, Draco fell right on top of his bed. He felt like he would faint, and his breathing was heavy and his heart pounded like it would pop out of his chest. For almost half an hour Draco laid in his bed trying to breath properly again. But as he laid there, he noticed that his body wasn’t behaving as it usually did. His breathing changed to a more panting manner and his body grew warmer by the minute. “What,,,, is,,,, happening?” Slowly Draco placed his hand over his heart and he felt the rhythm that was faster than it usually were. Not even after a two hours game of quidditch did his heart race this much.

_Urgh! Training._ The training hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped. No one on the team suspected him of being an omega but still, they were starting to suspect something. Draco had become slower and weaker, his body was heavier than before and he was a bit more clumsier. You would think that sitting on a broomstick would make it easier to move but no, he was slower, so much slower. “I wouldn’t say anything if they threw me out of the team.” Draco mumbled. He knew that they would kick him out as soon as the word got out of him being an omega. The other houses were happy whenever an omega was willing to be on the team but not the Slytherins. No, they didn’t tolerate having an omega on their team. It was a stupid rule but still a rule. _Potter would be so thrilled if any Gryffindor omega wanted to join his team, I can just see his face when he hears the news._ Draco imagined Potter giving him one of his breath-taking smiles. He felt his heart flutter but it soon died out, Harry Potter would most certainly never give one of those smiles to him. Sadness filled his heart and Draco just felt like he wanted to cry. _What is the matter with me?_ Draco felt tears streaming down his cheeks and he tried to sit up to dry of his face. But as soon as he sat himself up he fell back down on his bed. His whole body was numb and the friction his pants were having on his lower regions made him feel pulses of pleasure. _Oh dear Merlin, either I am starting my very first heat or I am sick,,, extremely sick!_ Once more he tried to sit up only to fall back onto the bed. All the power in his legs were gone and replaced by a tingling feeling. Every little movement that caused friction was enough to send his senses elsewhere. It felt like his heart had moved its whereabouts to his beating member and his head was filled with nothing more than wanting a release. His hands moved from the zipper, he hadn’t the strength to unzip his pants and pull them down. Even if he touched himself outside of his pants it just wasn’t enough! Draco tried once more to remove them only to find himself unable to do so and completely out of breath. Sweat was running down his whole body and his head was becoming fuzzy. _I need help getting these of me!_ With extremely much panting and suffering he were able to pull the zipper down and unbutton the pants. But to pull them down were impossible, he couldn’t lift himself up how much he tried.

His body became weaker and heavier by the minute and he felt pain arise from his beating member. Even his heart was hurting at every heartbeat. His breathing became heavier and it was hard to breath.

Draco looked around his room and noticed his wand on the desk.

“I have to get,,, professor,,, Mc,,,,Gonagall!” Draco breathed out and mustered up enough strength to rise from his bed. Sweat were dripping down as he took the first step towards his desk. His body was burning from the pain of moving. The loss of air was making him dizzy and soon he found himself lying on the floor.

“Master! Master are you alright?” Draco turned towards the sound. Debbie was lying on all four, looking worried as tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Master didn’t write to Debbie so Debbie came for master.”

“Very,, good,,,, Debbie!” Draco tried to breath between every word to make sure he got enough air so he wouldn’t faint. “Get,, professor,,, McGona..gall,,,, please.” Debbie nodded and before she disappeared she lifted Draco up from the floor and onto his bed.

“Master, Debbie will be back soon with help.” Her little hand was shaking as she looked into his eyes. Then she disappeared from the room with a slight poof. Draco felt every muscle in his body burn like he had worked out for days without any rest. _It really does hurt! I just hope professor McGonagall have something that will help me ease the pain._ Draco really regretted having his tie on him today. Why had he worn it on a weekend? He tried to pull it off. In the struggle to pull the tie a bit loose he accidently pulled off two buttons from his shirt. _Where are you Debbie?_ Draco felt a wave of emotions clash right onto him and his chest tightened. 

To Draco’s extreme relief professor McGonagall, madam Pomfrey and Debbie appeared in his bedroom a minute later. He was a bit surprised to see madam Pomfrey with them but was happy that she was there. Maybe she could give him something that would sooth the pain.

“Mr Malfoy, Debbie here told us that you have just started your heat.” Madam Pomfrey stepped up to him and looked concern. She looked at him for a moment and then turned to McGonagall. “I believe you should seal of his room at once Minerva.” Professor McGonagall nodded and started chanting different spells to keep the scent inside of the room and to seal it so that no one without a password would get in or out. “Mr Malfoy I have brought some potions for you to drink, I will not pretend that they will help you completely but they will ease the heat a bit.” Madam Pomfrey started to pull up several of bottles from her pocket and laid them down on Draco’s bedtable. “Drink these ones every six hour and these, “she pointed at some red smaller bottles, “you should drink every five hour.” Draco nodded and got help from Debbie to drink up the green and red potions. Professor McGonagall walked over to Draco’s bed as she said the last spell.

“I have sealed of the room so no one will be able to come in or out.” She said. Draco looked confused and as he started to feel a bit of pain ebb away thanks to the potions he spoke up.

“Why out professor?” He didn’t understand, in to the room of course but out? Surely the professor had some reason.

“Draco this is only the first hours, you will feel much worse soon and there is a chance that you will be craving to be near someone. Craving for physical contact. I can’t risk any of the other students and certainly not you! When your mind is clouded to the fullest who knows what you will do. It could be so bad that you mate with someone you don’t even know.” Professor McGonagall smiled a bit of a reassuring smile. “It will be fine, I have already told some of the other professor about your situation and they will send homework to you that you can do when you feel better.” She paused and Draco started to feel embarrassed, him getting out of control? No way! He felt his head grow heavier and he fell right into his pillow. “Draco you will not be able to think about food for some time so you will have a glass of liquid food that you will have to drink and here.” McGonagall put a glass with water on his nightstand. “This will refill whenever it is empty and it will keep the water cold at all times.” Draco turned to look at the glass and then back at McGonagall.

“Thank you all.” Draco whispered and tried to give them a genuine smile.

“Hope you won’t have to much pain Draco. We must be on our way, send me a message through Debbie when you feel better Draco or if you get worse.” Draco nodded and saw how all of them disappeared. After he had swallowed the green potion he was starting to get sleepier than before. After just a minute he fell asleep.

* * *

In his dream there was a sexy and handsome green-eyed person next to him on a soft bed. Those eyes that had stared at him in disgust a lot of times during their years together, were now looking at him in a way that made a shiver travel down Draco’s spine. Harry licked his lips as he slowly rolled them over, position himself over Draco’s half-dressed body. A gasp escapade his mouth as Harry teasingly let his right hand travel down his shirt covered torso. His lips curved into a smirk as Draco tried to stifle a moan that left his mouth as Harry pinched one of Draco’s nipples. It was deliriously good, it was as if his mind was going to melt as Harry body carefully went lower and circled his tongue around the abused nipple. A shot of pure ecstasy travelled through his body towards his neither regions and Draco had to bite his hand to not scream. He cursed the white shirt he had on that kept Harry from directly touching his skin. Deliciously slow, Harry moved up from his position and smiled as he noticed the bitemarks Draco had left on his hand. All blood travelled south as Harry without a warning pressed his soft lips against Draco’s. Never in his life had he ever felt something so sweet and so soft. It was as if his mind was swimming inside a large bowl of cotton candy. One of Harry’s hands slid carefully into the blonde locks and grabbed a hold of his neck as he deepened the kiss. Harry’s soft tongue inside Draco’s mouth made him feel like he was melting away. Draco grabbed his clothing and pulled Harry closer to him with all power he could muster, he wanted nothing more than the other boy to fuck him.

“Please Harry!” Draco captured his partner’s lips and felt like he would come at any moment. As he felt Harry’s hand traveling down his stomach he moaned and pushed his hips hard against Harry.

“You are driving me crazy!” Harry ripped Draco’s shirt into two pieces and started kissing the soft porcelain skin. Draco felt teeth scraping on his collarbone and he wanted more. Harry let himself travel down and he stopped right over Draco’s nipples. With his finger caressing one and his tongue slowly circling the other Draco felt himself almost go off the edge of pleasure. If felt so good to finally have Harry touching him directly. Draco pushed his hips against Harry’s and felt something hard against one of his legs. He came good and hard while screaming Harry´s name.

Sweaty and dirty Draco sat up in his bed. He was alone, no Harry Potter as far as he could see. With a quick look down he noticed his pants where off, as well as his socks and necktie. On him was the white shirt that lacked two buttons and his underwear. He looked in to the mirror that was on the other side of the room. His pale skin was a bit flustered and his hair was standing in every direction possible. One thing he reminded himself of was the porno mag that Theo once brought to school. The only thing that was sad was that he looked strikingly similar to the girl on the cover, that had big letters printed on it saying, “Schoolgirls gone wild.” Draco turned to his nightstand and drank from the glass of water. As he put it down he saw how it refilled again. It would really help him as he could feel that his legs were totally out and his arms also lacked the strength to move him. Plus he was SO warm! The water helped cooling him of a bit but not nearly as much as he needed it to. The sticky feeling of semen and sweat were disgusting and with fast movements he pulled of the shirt and his underwear. Now he was lying there, in bed, naked and still so **very hot**.

Draco looked at the clock and it was two more hours until he could take the red potion. On his desk were books and papers that most certainly was his homework.

“This suck!” Draco muttered as he laid back on his bed completely naked and to his surprise hard as a rock. _What the fuck is this? I just came!_ But even so Draco was hard again and so extremely horny. _Fuck I must take care of this!_ Slowly Draco gripped around his cock and moved his hand up and down. It felt really good, but it was not enough. Why wasn’t it enough? He rubbed faster and harder, but he just couldn’t come. He felt wet with pre-come and he rubbed his dick and moaned. He came closer a few times, especially when he imagined Harry doing those things to him, but he just couldn’t. It was as if his body said “Nope, try again some other day.” He felt pain arise in his body as he was unable to come, the throbbing in his cock was too much. _Fuck Potter would never have problems like this! No, he would just take that thick alpha cock of his and masturbate and shoot come everywhere. He would surely have his knot swell and …._ Just then and there Draco felt the pain go away and was replaced by extreme pleasure. Drool was coming from his mouth as he laid back feeling the sensation of coming. But as he thought that it was over the pain started again and the feeling of needing something grew bigger. Fuck! He needed something but what? To his surprise and slight mortification, Draco suddenly felt something wet coming out from his ass. Disgusted of himself he sat himself up on wobbly legs and saw a transparent liquid running down onto the mattress. He had never experienced this before, but he had also never had an actual heat before either. Slowly he bent over to investigate and saw how something was oozing out from him. _What the heck is this?!!_ He pulled up his legs and sat himself so that he could almost see his butt from that angle. His cock was still hard as a rock and it was difficult to handle the pain erupting from it as it begged for release. Once more Draco tried to jerk himself off but failed, it was as if his body was screaming to him that he was doing it wrong and when a burning sensation from his anal suddenly made itself known he stopped what he had been doing. Carefully Draco moved his hand and felt the relaxed opening of his ass. It was slippery and somehow it felt so good, massaging his opening with his cool fingers. A little moan came out of his mouth as he kept moving his fingers over the sensitive opening. It felt better and better the harder he pushed down his fingers onto his opening and he cried out in pleasure. It still wasn’t enough and as he kept moving he pushed one of his fingers a bit too hard against himself and when the finger slipped inside he felt himself come again. It felt so good! _If anyone finds out about this I am screwed!_ Humiliation and dread were filling him and Draco tried to reason with himself, omegas was those who was fucked not the other way around so it was only logical to react that way.

One hour after the first finger had slipped inside Draco found himself pressing another one in and soon after that another. Draco screamed as the third finger slipped in with ease, his body was craving for more and he could hear his omega side being pleased with the sensation of being filled. But still the omega in him wanted something much bigger inside and as his mind clouded over completely by pure pleasure he fantasised of Harry pressing his cock inside of him. That big alpha cock penetrating him in one sweep, pressing until he was up to the hilt and then he would pound into him, slapping their skin together while moaning each others names.

“Ahhh Harry!! Please Harry more!!” Draco yelled as he pressed his fingers deeper into his ass. “Deeper Harry!” He was incapable of thinking of anything more than Harry and his delicious knot. 

* * *

On the third day of the heat Draco had been so extremely filled with pure want for Harry to fuck him that he had clawed on the walls and the floor. The fingers just weren’t enough anymore, they didn’t reach as deep as he needed them to! Draco grabbed the door handle, but the door was locked and spells didn’t work either. McGonagall had been serious about locking him in. _Please let me out!_ “Open the bloody door!” He yelled but it stood firm. Draco walked back to the bed and raised his hip while putting his face to the matrass. He pushed his fingers in and he started to move them in and out of his slippery entrance.

“Harry,,,, faster!!” Draco screamed as the feeling filled him up. He clenched his fist that was placed in the bed and he screamed as he once again came. His arms and legs were so tired, they couldn’t handle another session with hot panting, masturbating and hips rolling. The tempus charm sounded, and Draco knew that it was time to take his medication. It had been a long day with extreme pain and pleasure. That is why he felt a sting of relief when his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The dream was like most other dreams, sweaty, hot and sexy. The thing that was starting to bug him was that in every dream Harry there and in every dream, they never came farther than kissing and touching.

Draco shot up from his bed, sweat beads on his forehead and to his horror a rising erection. “Why should it bug me that Potter won’t go all the way with me in my dreams. I mean he isn’t mine and I doubt that he would like me in this sort of way.” Draco fell down onto his bed and closed his eyes. _Why must I love Potter?_ Draco felt a twitch and he looked down to see pre-come dripping. _Why, just why? I don’t think I will be able to make it._ Draco was sure that if this behaviour continued, he would die. Well he wasn’t sure if someone could die by coming to much, but he was certain that if his cock didn’t stop that he would find out soon.

_Rattle. Rattle._

Draco shot up from his bed and looked at the fireplace. Slowly with unsteady movements he walked over to it and was surprised to find a package lying there next to the fire. “What in the world?” Carefully Draco lifted the package and on it was a note

_“Heard from McGonagall about your situation dearest so here is a present from me. I promise you it does wonders! I got myself one last year._

_Kisses Pansy. PS. Blaise says he saw Potter asking for you at potions. Plus, Blaise didn’t support my gift but I think you will love it, just be sure to tell me what you think of it when you are all better again!!”_

With a slight suspicion, Draco put the card on his desk and opened the gift. It felt odd standing in his room naked while opening a gift from his friends. But when he opened the gift he felt a bit freaked out. Pansy had given him a dildo, a black dildo with emerald coloured dots.

“Reminder to self, hit Pansy in the head after I get out of here.” Draco slowly took it out from its box and looked at it. What in the world was he supposed to do? He swallowed hard as he felt a slight bit curious. It felt burning hot in between his fingers and he felt sinful for even thinking about using it. But from his ass came a throbbing sensation and it was as if his body was telling him to try it. His erection was getting harder as he held the dildo in his hands. It was much longer than his fingers and definitely thicker. Maybe it would help a bit,,, Draco looked at it with hungry eyes and thought of the possibilities. _What if Harry’s dick is about this seize? Ohh dear Merlin I am so dirty!_ Draco felt disgusted with himself but also so aroused of the thought of being filled with something that could ease the burning feelings inside his belly. He wanted nothing more than to try it out. But would he dare?

After sitting for almost half an hour just looking at the thing in his hands and feeling his arousal grow he made a decision. Slowly he laid himself down in the bed, he felt nervous. Was this really okay? This wasn’t something that was often used by wizards or witches. But his curiosity won and he placed himself down on the bed and shoved in one of his fingers into his wet opening. He was able to easily put in two more fingers and as he felt that he had done enough preparations he pulled his fingers out and slowly he pressed the dildo into his opening. The feeling of stretching was enough to send him flying with pleasure. His mind clouded over, his lips parted as he panted and the arousal took over his actions. With hurried movements he pressed it deep inside him and it hit the spot perfectly, the one he hadn’t been able to reach with his fingers. Just as the it came into contact with the spot he screamed and he started feeling his grasp on reality slip. His arm started working in its own and Draco felt the movement and friction as it went in and out.

“Ahh, mhmm, ahh, mo-more! Pl-please! Deeper!!” Draco was panting and felt himself lose all control he had left. “More Harry, please, Harry!” Draco felt tears forming in his eyes as he came hard. As the load was shot out, he slowly continued to work the dildo in and out of his ass to make the sensation of coming even more intense.

* * *

Days went by and Draco lost count on how many times he begged to be killed so the pain would stop. The wonders of coming was short lived and the pain just didn’t go away. Many times he had yelled for someone with dark hair and green eyes, to come and help him with it. He felt like he was going mad. All he wanted was to bond, the missing sensation that had been growing inside him the last couple of days was only getting worse. His scent gland had swollen up and every time he came he automatically presented it to his pretend lover that wasn’t there. But still he wanted it! He wanted Harry to bite him as hard as he possibly could, if it started to bleed it would only make it so much better. Sometime during one of his many extreme ejaculations he had ripped at the flesh with his nails and pulled. It didn’t feel like getting bitten but it still had helped in making the pain a bit less extreme.

“Please! If there is anyone listening kill me now!” Draco pleaded as he once again were on the floor, he hadn’t felt his legs for a while now and was certain he would be in a wheelchair by the end of the week. Every muscle were so tense that only getting the potions were a heavy workout. _I can’t go on like this… Is this one of my many punishments for being who I am?_ Draco felt pain erupting from his stomach, he had forgotten to eat. Draco looked up at the nightstand and saw the glass that held his food. Even if it wasn’t far from him it felt like it now when every muscle hurt. If he was honest it was as if the glass was a mile from him. Draco felt himself grow even hungrier as he stared at the glass. With all the will power he got left in his body, he pulled himself off the floor and succeeded to grab the glass only to spill almost all of it right on top of him. It smelt like apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Draco looked down on himself and saw the mess, the food was smeared on him and dripping down from his torso. Slowly he put a finger on his stomach and gathered some of the content on it. _This taste so good! Too bad I spilled it all over myself. Oh dear Merlin what if Potter saw me now, he would most certainly look at me and laugh. Then maybe he would offer to help me dry myself off and instead of getting a towel he would start to lick it off. Oh he would start at the neck and travel down. Maybe paus a bit at my nipples and look at me with a searching look that would ask me if it would be okay and I would nod and,, oh no. I hate myself, so much!_

Draco looked down and saw that one thing he didn’t want to see. _Yes I do hate myself so very, very much!_

* * *

After what seemed like forever Draco finally felt his heat ebb away. It started slowly but then it went faster and soon he only felt sluggish and extremely exhausted. He knew that he had to send for McGonagall but as he looked around the room all he could see was a hug mess and well things you didn’t want the headmistress to see. After he gathered some clothes, he went to the bathroom his room had and took a well needed shower. Draco loved to be clean and for almost a week he hadn’t been able to take a simple shower so this felt like heaven. He let the water slowly fall on his body as he washed of all that remained from his heat. His hair fell over his eyes and he felt how all trouble seemed to wash away. The steaming shower reminded him of one more thing. The steaming heat of rage he would have to endure if he didn’t finish the homework he had been given, before he came back to class.

After a long shower, Draco walked into the room only to be hit by an extremely disgusting smell. Trying hard not to vomit he looked around and after he saw his wand he used some spells he had learned from a housekeeper his parents had working in the manor while he was young. It did the trick and soon the whole room was tidy and nice and had a hint of vanilla in the air. After looking around to see if he had forgotten something he then called Debbie to get the headmistress. They arrived after only two minutes into his room. Debbie was so relieved that she cried over seeing her master standing and appearing to be fine.

“Master!” Debbie said and hurried right onto him with open arms. Draco returned the hug and smiled.

“I am fine Debbie you didn’t have to worry.” Draco said and was just happy that his collar on his shirt hid the scratch marks on his neck he had made.

“But Debbie always worry for master.” She gave him a hug again and then stepped away to make room for professor McGonagall.

“So dearest Draco, how are you feeling?” she looked a bit concerned as she studied his face.

“I am good professor, well I have been better but I will live.” Draco smiled and he felt a bit lighter. “The only thing is that I still feel weak but hopefully it will be alright soon.” Draco felt a slight ache from all his muscles. Rest was what he needed now and maybe a massage.

“Draco I am proud of you, to make it through the entire week without calling me for help.” _Oh would she really think I would call her for help when I was lying on the bed panting with semen on me and a hard on,,, no. Even if we are close, we are not THAT close._

“Well professor I just thought that I had to make it by without troubling you.” Draco sat down on his chair. “But I am super sore, you don’t think madam Pomfrey would have something to make it better?” Draco hoped the answer would be a yes and to his happy surprise it was.

“Yes, I know she has something that would make the pain go away quicker.” Professor McGonagall smiled a reassuring smile. “Just promise me that you will tell me or some other teacher if there is something on your mind.”

“If there is something I want to share I promise to come straight to you professor!” Draco said and turned his head towards the pile of homework. “When did you say these had to be handed in?”

Professor McGonagall looked at the pile and then at Draco. “Well you have to be finished with them on Monday so one day and twelve hours. If I were you Draco I would start at once.” After that she disappeared from the room and Draco sighed.

“Do you want any help master?” Debbie asked as she looked at the pile of books and parchment.

“No, it is alright. Please go home and rest.” Draco hugged her once more and after she was gone he turned towards his desk.

_I guess I won’t get any sleep tonight._


End file.
